


My Heart is Breaking But My Smile Stays On

by Kanaya_Hummel



Category: Glee
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-01-26 09:44:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1683839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kanaya_Hummel/pseuds/Kanaya_Hummel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of one shots about the polyamorous relationship between Kurt, Sebastian, and Hunter, detailing the ups and downs of their relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was a prompt for kunterking on tumblr. I've recently fallen in love with Kunter/Kuntbastian, and I don't understand how little people ship it! This is also my first time not only writing for this pairing (unless you count Until The Morning Light) but my first time mainly writing as Hunter. I'm sorry if the characterisation is off. I've not seen season four, so all my knowledge from Hunter's character is from gifs on tumblr or other people's interpretations of him in RPs.
> 
> Anyway, with that out of the way, I hope you enjoy!

* * *

It had been nearly two weeks since Sebastian had left the apartment, and it was safe to say Hunter wasn't too pleased with how things were at the moment. He'd tried multiple times - nearly five times per day - to get Sebastian to speak to him again. It wasn't that Hunter was being clingy. It was far from it. However, Hunter was concerned about Sebastian, and what his departure meant. Hunter didn't even know if this was a break up or if it was just a really big argument. As far as Hunter was concerned, they were still together. But he didn't know if Sebastian felt the same way. Which was why he was so desperate to get into contact with him.

Hunter wasn't happy with what this meant for him and Kurt. Of course, Kurt was his boyfriend as well as Sebastian, but Hunter wasn't going to lie; he and Kurt weren't the closest. They really only spoke to each other because of Sebastian as the absent boy was the whole reason Hunter and Kurt had even met. Sebastian was the one who kept conversations going between the three of them together, and without that link there, Kurt and Hunter's relationship was crumbling. Hunter couldn't remember the last time he spoke to Kurt - or even saw him for that matter. He didn't even know how Kurt felt about Sebastian leaving, because whenever Hunter tried to talk about it, Kurt would snap at him and kill the conversation, or he would pretend to be tired and lock himself up in his room for the remainder of the night. And whenever Kurt finished at NYADA - which was a lot later than Kurt finished earlier on in the year as the classes were getting tougher because of some upcoming show that was being put on - he either went to his old loft and spent time with Rachel and Santana, or he would visit Blaine in his apartment. By the time Kurt came home, Hunter was usually asleep or Kurt would go to sleep before Hunter had a chance to talk to him.

The lack of communication between him and Kurt was a huge reason why Hunter wanted Sebastian to speak to him, even if it was just for Kurt's sake. After all, it wasn't even Kurt Sebastian was mad at - it was Hunter himself. It was Hunter and Sebastian that were screaming and shouting at each other about how in recent days, how long Sebastian would spend in the library at his law school without any form of warning at how long he was going to be there and that it was a possibility that he wouldn't be home until some time after midnight, and about how Hunter wouldn't drop into the apartment for a couple of minutes to see Sebastian and Kurt for a while - Sebastian typically went back to college after dinner - and would go straight to the gym and wouldn't come back until Sebastian was preparing to leave.

This had led to a lot of accusations of lying, not wanting to spend time with each other (even though the three of them would spend the entire week together), and even accusations cheating were thrown at each other. Hunter knew, and knew that Sebastian knew, that it was both their faults entirely. All Kurt had done was yell at Sebastian as he came back home when Sebastian nearly hit him in the face with the door as he stormed out with a bagful of clothes he'd grabbed at random. And by then, the damage had already been done. So, Hunter didn't see the point in Sebastian's distance - why wouldn't he even come by to clear things up for Kurt? Even if it was a confirmation that yes, they had broken up, it was a lot better than the uncertainty constantly hanging in the air between Hunter and Kurt. All it was doing was pushing them all further and further apart, and even though it was only two weeks, it was at the point where it was going to be too late for things to be fixed, even if Sebastian did suddenly have a change in attitude.

Hunter came home after giving up trying to contact Sebastian for the night. He always knew that the other boy was stubborn, but Hunter never anticipated he'd be /this/ bad. It was getting to the point where Hunter was thinking of just taking Kurt's phone, and act as though he was Kurt wanting Sebastian to come to the apartment to talk, but Hunter decided against it; Kurt would flip out at him for taking his phone without permission, and it would cause things to become a lot worse than they already were for him and Sebastian if Sebastian found out he was the one that sent the texts and not Kurt.

As Hunter walked into the apartment, he frowned to himself. Hunter knew Kurt was at home as his car was parked outside, and Kurt was always home before him. For some reason, all the lamps and lights had been switched off. Tossing his bag into the cupboard, Hunter looked into Kurt's room.

"Hummel, you in here?" He asked, scanning the room. Hunter let out a sigh and shut the door over. Assuming that Kurt was probably just asleep in another room, Hunter was about to grab a beer before going to bed himself when he heard muffled noises from the living room. He paused for a few moments, trying to figure out what exactly the noise was - he knew it was more than likely just the TV, but he was doing his best to see if he knew what was on - before giving up and grabbing a beer and headed into the room.

Hunter's eyebrows raised a little when he saw Kurt sitting on the couch with his knees tucked into his chest. There was a carton of ice cream sat beside him and his eyes were fixated on the screen playing Moulin Rouge - Hunter suspected that Kurt didn't even know that he was standing there. It was to be expected with Kurt when it came to this damned movie. He'd seen it more times than Hunter could count, and that was just in the time he'd known him. The actual count was probably much higher than it seemed.

"You're seriously watching this again?," Hunter asked as he smirked a little as Kurt jumped - he definitely didn't notice he was there then, "Don't you get sick of seeing it so many times?"

Kurt looked up at Hunter with a slight glare "Shut up, Clarington. It's a good movie to watch."

"Yeah, it is during the first few times of watching it. When it comes to the 100,00th though, it really starts to lose it's effect." Hunter teased a little, but was careful not to go too far. The darkness and ice cream were pretty clear indicators that Kurt wasn't feeling too great, along with what he was watching. Hunter remembered a few times in the past, whenever Kurt was upset about something, he'd usually put either Moulin Rouge on or The Notebook and he'd spend most of the night snuggling into Sebastian until the movie was over or he fell asleep. And without Sebastian there, it seemed Kurt was using food as a substitute.

"Well, just because you don't have a romantic bone in your body, doesn't mean the rest of us are the same," Kurt snapped at Hunter as he glared up at him. "I happen to really love this movie, and I'd appreciate it if you'd let me watch it in peace."

Hunter stared at Kurt for a few moments. He was trying to figure out what the best course of action for him was right now. He didn't know whether or not if he should just leave Kurt alone, or keep pushing him about how he was really feeling. Hunter didn't think that would go too well with Kurt though. Like Sebastian - and like himself in all honesty - Kurt was incredibly stubborn and pushing would potentially do more harm than good.

In the end, Hunter decided to not go with any of those options and walked forwards. He grabbed the ice cream carton and set it on the coffee table.

"What are you doing?" Kurt asked as he leaned forwards to try and grab the ice cream Hunter had put to the side.

While Kurt was distracted, Hunter took the opportunity to slide in behind Kurt, and laid down on the couch. Just as Kurt was about to grab the ice cream, Hunter grabbed Kurt's arm and pulled him down with him.

Kurt tried to sit up after his shock of suddenly being pulled down, but Hunter had quickly wrapped his arm around his waist and pulled Kurt close to him.

"Don't move. We're spooning," Hunter said, resting his chin in Kurt's hair and kept his gaze on the screen. He propped his head up on his other hand which was tucked in next to Kurt's head.

"No, I don't want to...," Kurt mumbled, though he made no effort to actually move too much.

"Yes you do," Hunter laughed, noticing the lack of effort on Kurt's part.

At Hunter's laugh, Kurt just sighed and nuzzled into Hunter's arm. He opened one eye and watched the screen, but didn't pay as much attention as he wanted to. In all honesty, Kurt felt like he was going to fall asleep. Kurt hadn't been able to sleep since Sebastian had left, and had been stressed out from the confusion of what was going on with him, Hunter, and Sebastian along with how intense classes at NYADA were getting, that Kurt hadn't really let himself relax or sleep for the last fortnight.

But something about Hunter's presence calmed Kurt. A whole lot more than Kurt had expected it to. As he didn't know Hunter as well as Sebastian, Kurt often didn't go to the other boy and found comfort in Sebastian's arms instead. But he was regretting not doing this with Hunter sooner. His arms were wrapped tightly around Kurt, and while hugging too tightly when it wasn't on his own terms made Kurt uncomfortable, it was actually strangely relaxing for him. Hunter's breathing was heavy enough that Kurt could feel his chest raising against his chest whenever he breathed out but it wasn't harsh enough that it would make Kurt wriggle away.

They laid on the couch in nearly complete silence - it was inevitable that they would sing along (Hunter, thankfully knowing that Come What May was a song Kurt wasn't up for singing with anyone at this point) but only they would be able to hear each other if someone came into the room at this point in time; Hunter was singing quietly into Kurt's ear, and Kurt barely whispering the lyrics back. Kurt had seen this movie more times than he could count with both Blaine and Sebastian, and never before could Kurt remember things feeling so private. With Blaine, they'd be snuggled up together on either the couch or bed and laugh and sing along to everything and would watch it whenever they could, and with Sebastian it would be just snuggling on the couch whenever he was upset about anything. But with everything being so quiet, being so close, it was as though the moment was just for him and Hunter, and Kurt didn't want it to end.

When the credits rolled, Hunter gave a small laugh as he reached for the remote and switched off the TV.

"I have to admit I really enjoyed that," Hunter said, smirking softly at Kurt.

Chuckling softly, Kurt turned in Hunter's arms so that he was looking at him rather than the TV "I told you it was a good movie."

"And I stand by what I said before, but I have to admit.. It is much more enjoyable watching it with someone else."

Kurt looked up at Hunter in confusion "But every time you've seen it, it's always been with me and Sebastian."

"Yeah, I know that. But I've always been on the armchair or other end of the couch. It doesn't feel like I'm really watching it with you," Hunter said with a soft sigh, "It's definitely better like this.."

"Well, I'm glad you enjoyed it for once," Kurt smiled at Hunter, before becoming more solemn and started stroking over his chest gently "And... if Sebastian does actually come back, you know you can join in the cuddles, right?" A smirk came across Kurt's face and quirked an eyebrow at Hunter, "It shouldn't be too hard for you, anyway. We've frequently had three-ways without any difficulty, I'm sure it would be easier for us all to cuddle together."

Hunter looked at Kurt with a questioning expression before he laughed "You know, that's not even something I can argue with." He said, smiling "But Sebastian and I aren't exactly the affectionate type. It's more physical for us."

As Kurt rolled his eyes, he pushed himself to sit up so he was hovering over Hunter, "I can tell. And I hope that I've managed to change that for the two of you."

Before Hunter was able to respond to him, Kurt leaned down and firmly pressed his lips and lowered himself on top of the other boy. He felt Hunter gasping in surprise against his mouth, but eventually groaned quietly and started kissing Kurt back, almost instantly flipping them over after doing so.

After the slight shock of Hunter deciding to roll them over, Kurt pulled back and laughed, "You always need to be on the top, don't you?" He said, easing softly.

"Shut up, Hummel" Hunter scoffed lightly and shook his head as he pulled himself back from Kurt's lips, only to reattach them moments later onto Kurt's neck. "And you can't deny you don't love it, so stop your complaining" He said, smirking as he slowly trailed his hand down to Kurt's hip, gripping tightly, there.

But before Hunter could do much else, front door swung open. Almost instantly, Hunter pulled away from Kurt, and Kurt jumped up, both of them looking straight at the door. Instantly, Hunter's face fell.

"So, you remembered we exist then, have you?" he said, glaring just before Sebastian walked into the room.

The small smile that was on Sebastian's face quickly disappeared when Hunter spoke "Hey, it was hard enough to come back without your snippy attitude, so don't make me walk out the door" Sebastian snapped at him.

Kurt looked between his two boyfriends before rolling his eyes at the two of them "Stop arguing - it was you two bickering that caused this in the first place, so can you stop being at each other's throats and start talking things out?"

Neither Hunter or Sebastian were at all happy with what Kurt said: Sebastian crossed his arms over and let out a loud huffing noise, while Hunter was a little more subtle and kept a fairly stoic expression while he looked at both Kurt and Sebastian with an intensified glare.

They were silent for few moments, before Sebastian sighed and leaned against the wall "You two seem to be getting cosy - cosier than I remember. Are you sure you even want me around, because you seem perfectly happy without me."

"Oh shut up, you complete ass!" Kurt snapped,. He shoved Hunter off him and half-stormed over to him, "It's because of you we had to get closer to each other! You acted like a child and stormed out and ignored us for two weeks just because you were pissed that this got a little tough."

"He was the one who was accusing me of cheating on you both!" Sebastian yelled, pointing at Hunter accusingly "Did you really think I was just going to be all happy and dandy with that kind of accusation?"

"Hey, stop playing the victim," Hunter spat at him. "You were accusing me of lying where I was because I didn't want to spend time with you both," Unlike Sebastian, and Kurt to an extent, Hunter wasn't yelling or screaming. He was keeping his voice as low as he could. It was hard for him to keep the bite out of his voice. But right now, Hunter was feeling that if he did start yelling, that he'd seriously risk Sebastian leaving again - and Kurt leaving, too - if they all started yelling at each other.

Kurt looked slowly between the two with a raised eyebrow "So, if you're both to blame, how about you sit down and actually talk it through or apologise to each other rather than screaming about who did this and who did that." He said, crossing his arms over "Or, just suck it up and move on. I thought it was just Sebastian being an ass for being told off, but it's because you were both acting like a pair of children. So, until you two miss and make up, I'll be in the bedroom"

Keeping his arms crossed, Kurt rolled his eyes turned around to head to the bedroom. Hunter and Sebastian exchanged a look before they let out a collective sigh and walked towards Kurt.

"Kurt, don't," Sebastian said, frowning a little "You know that leaving us to our own to make up and apologise is only going to end in a bloodbath. So you're really going to need to be there to stop us from doing that."

Kurt turned again so that his gaze was fixed on Sebastian "I know I'm the most mature and level headed out of the three of us, but what part of that statement was meant to lure me into helping you sort your shit out?"

"Well, if there's going to be a bloodbath, there won't be any of us left to make up" Hunter said, glancing at Sebastian briefly. "And if there's not a bloodbath, we're definitely going to be yelling at each other a lot more than before and we could risk getting kicked out of this apartment for 'causing a disturbance'. So I think it's kind of in our best interests to settle it all together to prevent that from happening. I have grown quite accustomed to this place."

"I agree," Sebastian said, a smirk now forming onto his face, "But I think that the living room is too open a place to discuss this. I mean, it's above other people's living room as well, and it's got one of the biggest windows in the place, so people are more likely to see in." He started. Sebastian looked at Hunter again for a moment before back at Kurt "Which is why I think we should have this conversation in the bedroom.. What do you think, Hunter?"

Hunter nodded, a slight smirk now on his face "I agree, Sebastian. The bedroom definitely seems like the better place rather than the living room. And once the boring discussion is out of the way, we can get to  _making up_  a lot quicker."

Kurt eyed the proud looks on both his boyfriends' faces sceptically before sighing. He walked over to the bedroom door and pushed it open "Fine then. Get in here pronto," Kurt said, keeping the door open as he walked into the bedroom.

Sebastian and Hunter looked at each other one last time before grinning and nearly tripped over their own feet as they rushed to follow Kurt into the room. Just before they got to the bedroom, Sebastian leaned over to mutter to Hunter.

"This definitely is a much better way to make up, don't you think?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a request I got from pixie9923 on AO3 a really long time ago, and it's only now that I was able to write it. It was something I really wanted to do but my mind was just refusing to come up with the words to actually write this and with shit that's been going on in my life, that's made it even harder. 
> 
> But now, it's finally done! I don't know if it's quite perfect yet, but I might go back and change it later on if it really starts to bother me. 
> 
> So enough of my rambling, here's the prompt and there are warnings for feelings of anxiety, and verbal arguments in a relationship. Also, this has depictions of a polyamorous relationship but I'm guessing that you're here for that if you've clicked on this!

It had been a couple of months since Sebastian had walked out and came back, and things were starting to get better between him, Kurt, and Hunter. Of course, they still bickered - it was mainly Hunter and Sebastian or Kurt and Sebastian. It was something that was always going to happen between the three of them, especially with Sebastian but they never stayed mad at each other for long, and no one tried to move out or anything after their fights. It was usually resolved by, usually Sebastian, realising he was wrong and apologising or it would lead to sex and the tension would be resolved after that. 

Hunter and Kurt had also been getting closer to each other since Hunter comforted Kurt. They still weren't incredibly close, but their relationship was starting to feel more genuine rather than them tolerating each other for Sebastian's sake. Kurt would often choose to cuddle into Hunter when they were having lazy days on the couch, and Hunter would make him breakfast in the mornings he got to sleep in while Sebastian left to go to an early lecture. They were actually starting to feel like boyfriends rather than two guys who had a common friend - or rather, boyfriend - and were forced to live each other because of this.

Sebastian had also been trying not to start arguments as much as he had done in the past. He couldn't help the teasing remarks that so often freely fell from his mouth, but he had been trying to make sure that the weren't as brutal and cutting as they'd been in the past and tried to just keep it to teasing. Most importantly, Sebastian had started to actually apologise for his remarks whenever they weren't as playful as he thought and they didn't lead to a bicker match.

Things were definitely starting to look up for the three of them.

That was until one day when Kurt came home after rehearsals. 

As he walked through the doors, he was welcomed to the sound of Sebastian and Hunter yelling at each other over something. He wasn't really listening - it was more than likely something trivial they were arguing over and with how things had been going lately, they'd resolve it soon enough. So, with a roll of his eyes, Kurt just looked through the mail to see if there was anything for him - there was nothing there apart from junk mail so it went straight into the trash - and he headed to their shared room to try and get some studying done, and put on his iPod to block them out.

They had a room each so they wouldn't have arguments over jealousy and one preferring the other, and their shared room was usually used for sex and cold nights or nights one one wasn't feeling well - either due to sickness or life just being hard for them -needed the company of their boyfriends. Usually Kurt would study in his own room, but this argument would probably result in Hunter and Sebastian kissing their way to the shared room and Kurt wanted to give them a pleasant surprise when that was about to happen. 

The arguing was something Kurt was able to ignore, even if it was getting to the point where his music wouldn't block it out unless it was up full blast, which would only distract him further, until one particular comment fell from Hunter's mouth:

"I don't even know why I'm bothering talking to you about this! We all know that you prefer Kurt to me."

Kurt paused the music that was playing in his ear and slowly glanced up from where his face was buried into the book. He breathed in sharply, waiting anxiously to hear the words that Sebastian would say in response.

"Hunter, you know that's not true - "

"Well, it certainly seems like it. Ever since you brought him here, you've been over him like a bad rash."

"The only reason I've been doing that is because you have issues with me showing the slightest bit of affection. You act like you've been burnt if I do so much as put my arm on the back of the couch behind you when you haven't initiated anything!"

"That doesn't mean you have to ignore me. You can still show that you care about me without actually touching me!"

"Have you ever thought that maybe that's how he likes to be shown affection? I mean, come on, I know you weren't around when he was dating Blaine, but you've seen what they were like though pictures. They were never off each other! He's even like that with his family - Kurt's always hugging them when he sees them so maybe, I'm doing what he likes. I'm actually surprised you don't know that, when you were snuggling up with him the last time I left."

"I don't know if you've realised this, genius, but the only reason I did that was because you left him alone! It had nothing to do with me actually wanting to do it!"

Those words in particular had cut through Kurt. Considering Hunter had done that without prompting, had continued to do it, and they'd actually bothered to talk to each other Kurt had assumed that Hunter wanted to. That Sebastian being the one who would cuddle into him was the only reason that Hunter hadn't done it before. 

Had Kurt been kidding himself this entire time?

Was Hunter just tolerating his presence here?

As much as Kurt tried to keep listening in to see if he'd need to intervene and break up the fight (or even to see if there would be anything else said about him) he couldn't. His thoughts kept him far too distracted and worried that maybe this relationship wasn't real. What if he was just there out of pity, and he was just supposed to be a guest until he got back up on his feet who got caught up in Sebastian and Hunter's very active sex life?

It was one comment from Sebastian that did finally pull his attention back to the argument that Hunter and Sebastian.

"None of that even matters, Hunter! We've got something special that we don't have with Kurt and we never will! He'll never mean the same to me as you do! No matter how many times we fight, we're always going to find our way back to each other!"

Sebastian's words hit him like a freight train.

Kurt wasn't stupid. He knew that Hunter and Sebastian would always share that. With the exception of finding their way back to each other, he still felt like that at times towards Blaine. While his feelings for Blaine were no longer romantic, Kurt still loved him as a friend and he was always going to care about him. It was hard not to with your first love, and Kurt respected and understood that Hunter and Sebastian would always have that bond.

But this was different. To hear that Sebastian wouldn't love him as much as he loved Hunter, and that he'd always find Hunter again, felt like a fatal blow after every attack the other two men's words unknowingly unleashed on him.

Slowly, Kurt lowered the book he was holding on top of the desk, and took his head phones out of his ear and set the iPod next to the book not bothering to put it away neatly like normal. Kurt silently made his way over to his bed and flopped down onto the mattress, and stared up at the ceiling.

It was never something that Kurt voiced out loud, but he did have moments of insecurity about their relationship. It was never really anything to do with it being the first relationship he had since he was dating Blaine. Sure, Kurt was nervous about it but he wasn't insecure that it would end like it did with Blaine. It did start off with just him and Sebastian, so it wasn't like he jumped straight into the polyamorous relationship they were now in, but once it started, it was when the insecurities started. Sebastian cuddled and touched him more, but he had something else with Hunter.

They would have inside jokes with each other, they could finish each other's sentences, they could communicate with each other without speaking - minus the lack of physical contact Sebastian and Hunter had they were like Kurt and Blaine with how they were just... so coupley. Kurt never let this get to him though. He knew it was in his head. Kurt knew that it was just his insecurity talking rather that it being true, however, right now, it felt like it was. Kurt just felt like he'd be nothing more than a visitor in the life of Hunter and Sebastian but he just happened to have sex with them every now and then - or rather, most days but it still didn't change the way that Kurt felt.

Kurt sighed to himself softly, and slowly wrapped the sheets tightly around his body, and shut his eyes, hoping that he'd fall asleep soon.

Maybe when he woke up, he'd be over this and he'd be laughing at his brief moment of insecurity.

Although, Kurt wasn't counting on it. It was rare that he'd felt this insecure and unsure about their relationship. It would take more than just a long sleep and something to get over this.

And Kurt had no idea what it would take for him to feel secure about their relationship again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: So, that's it! This will not be a fic that will be updated like my others (when they updated). I'll take a number of prompts for them if I think they'll fit (although most will - I probably won't do a lot of smut with these guys and I won't be doing anything anti-Blaine/Klaine) but they won't be taking priority over my roleplays and other fanfics because this one took priority and it really took me a long time. Any future prompts shouldn't take as long as this one but please keep in mind that they might take a while longer if you do request any!
> 
> As always, reviews are appreciated and welcomed, but try to keep them constructive!


End file.
